


Eight Days a Week

by demonsushi01



Series: Klance Trope Month 2k20 [17]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidentally High, Lance (Voltron) has a Crush, M/M, POV Lance (Voltron), Stranded, but together, im so glad thats a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonsushi01/pseuds/demonsushi01
Summary: Day 17. Stranded TogetherAfter crash landing on an alien planet, Lance finds a recording device and uses it to make a log about what happens. Granted not everything gets into these logs, some things are better left to the experiences. And those experiences may lead to realization of a few feelings.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Klance Trope Month 2k20 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727086
Comments: 10
Kudos: 96





	Eight Days a Week

Lance digs through the supplies on their downed Altean pod while Keith does fuck knows what. He has no desire to wander amongst the trees that are _too_ perfectly lined up with one another. He makes sure their distress beacon is still on, counts the limited rations on board, and slumps against the cool metal as he plays with a piece of tech he’d found. 

It has a flat bottom, allowing it to stand, but the rest of it is curved. It’s silver but the dome itself is a light blue color. He can’t tell what it does off the back of his hand and there are only five buttons so it’s obviously limited. Four of the buttons blend in with the base easily, and tapping them does nothing. The fifth button sticks out a bit from the base and is a soft baby pink. When he taps it the dome lights up and he jolts. 

“What the fuck?” He whispers as he examines it further. The other four buttons seem to be disabled now that the pink one is pushed in. He clicks the pink one again and the other four buttons click softly as the dome turns off.

“Seriously?” He presses one of them and the device hums before stopping with a soft beep. He presses the one next to that and gets the same response. The third button does nothing. The fourth button lights the dome back up and a projection pops out of the top. It’s his face, then his voice murmuring before it’s moved around and clicks off.

“Space voice recorder.” Lance grins. He figures out what button reverses, which one fast-forwards, the stop, the play, and finally the pink record button. He nods to himself deciding to leave his little blunder in, mainly because he doesn’t know the effects of recording over things on this gizmo. He takes a deep breath and hits record.

|☉➖☉|

“Hey there, I’m Lance. I found this neat little thing on an Altean pod that’s like _super_ old. I’m surprised it works if I’m being honest. Keith and I are on Foursyir. I have no idea what’s on this planet, what’s friendly, and what wants to kill me.” He sighs, head falling back.

“We wouldn’t be in this mess if Keith had just listened to me really. I told him that we needed to avoid the giant fucking rock floating around this planet, but _nooo_. He wanted to fly in between the two. Do you know what happened when he did that?” He leans closer to the machine.

“It fucked with the ship's navigation system, it’s power system, and everything else useful!” He sighs and leans back.

“It’s a good thing he didn’t kill us with the crash landing. But hey, I have this thing. That way when I get eaten by alien predators at least there will be something left of me. Sounds like some horror movie bs.” He laughs and falls silent.

“Keith _should_ be heading back soon. So until next time.” He winks at the camera and clicks the pink button.

**☽*☆*☾**

Lance tries hailing the castle for the fifteenth time today. Keith steps into the cockpit and rolls his eyes. He drops a net that he’d been carrying over his shoulder onto the floor. Lance squints at it, nose wrinkling at the smell it’s brought in.

“What is that?” He asks.

“Food.”

“You found food?”

“I found an animal, therefore, we have food.” Keith shrugs.

“Do you even know if it’s safe to eat?” Lance puts his hands on his hips.

“The scanner Hunk and Pidge modified says yes.”

“Well do you have to bring it in here? It smells like _ass_.”

“I can’t leave it outside and risk it drawing scavengers.” Keith rolls his eyes.

“Just turn _them_ into food.” Lance crosses his arms. 

“There’s a river not far from here, I’m gonna check it out and see if it’s potable and if there’s fish out there.”

“You’re gonna leave me with the smelly carcass?” Lance gestures to the net on the ground.

“You can always come with.” Keith starts making his way off the ship.

“I’m not going _out_ there.”

“Then you stay with the smelly carcass.” Keith shrugs and hops out. 

“Ugh!” Lance grabs the net and tries to lift it. He’s no small fry, but damn this thing is _heavy_. He grunts and ends up half dragging it to the cargo hold of the pod and glares at it.

“Fuck Keith and his stupid half-alien strength,” Lance grumbles going back to the cockpit and finding his little gizmo. He sits in the pilot chair and hits record.

|☉➖☉|

“It’s day two. Keith says the trees go out for more than a hundred yards around us. That’s more than like a soccer field or football field! And the trees are all in straight lines, that’s so fucking weird isn’t it?” He sighs. 

“But Keith doesn’t seem to think so. He just says it’s an alien thing. I get that he lived in the middle of the desert and probably doesn’t know how _trees_ work, but trees aren’t naturally in perfect rows. They just aren’t!” He glares over his shoulder.

“He _also_ brought in some _creature_ he ganked and it smells worse than Pidge does post-chili lunch day. I had to be in the sim-craft with them! For months I thought it was _Hunk_!” He laughs and faces the camera again. 

“The guy cleared his name because he refuses to actually eat Garrison’s chili. He ate it once and said it was god-awful.” His smile fades a bit. 

“I hope the castle finds us soon. I really do.” He gets up and takes the recorder with him. 

“Let’s take a peek at what I’m dealing with, yeah?” He asks as he makes his way out. He turns himself around, showing off the world they’d landed on.

“Look at these trees! Massive things. Bet they’re taller than the Lions. Maybe taller than Voltron itself. And they’re blue? It’s so weird. Plus the ground is like, purple?” He stops spinning.

“At least with the straight lines of trees, I can see things in the distance. But there’s nothing _to_ see. No major buildings or landmarks.” He heads back into the pod.

“And if _I_ can see to the horizon, something else can see _me_. This is the only safe place.” He taps the side of the pod.

“Keith wants to be a fucking madman and go spelunking in the river he found and get eaten by a river monster then so be it!” He huffs and plops down in the pilot’s chair. He frowns and sighs.

“But not really. I don’t want him dead. It’d be worse to be alone.”

|☉➖☉|

“Day three. Keith brought back river water yesterday and now it’s covered in bugs. I don’t want to drink it at _all_ but he’s all like,” He furrows his brows and mimics Keith’s voice. “It’s no worse than those seeds you put in your drinks. At least it has protein.” He huffs.

“And I’m all like Chia seeds _have_ protein you dingus! _Also,_ I haven’t done that since we left home, so how does _he_ know about it, huh?” He glares at the camera. 

“Right now he’s out trying to climb a tree or something and I told him not to. If he falls and gets hurt, I don’t know how to help him. But as usual, he just does what he wants.” He jumps when he hears a sound outside.

“I think Keith’s back. I _really_ hope that was Keith.” He clicks the camera off.

**☽*☆*☾**

It is, in fact, Keith. He’s throwing rocks down on the ground in a small circle. Lance hops out of the pod and watches him. Then he’s kneeling and arranging sticks he’d apparently gathered from the trees.

“Dude, what are you doing?”

“What’s it look like?” Keith looks up at him. “I’m building a fire.”

“Why?”

“So I can boil the water and cook us food.”

“Sorry I didn’t want to eat _raw_ meat.” Lance crosses his arms. 

“The scanner said it was fine.” Keith grunts.

“Yeah, you know what else is fine? Chicken! But only when cooked! Raw chicken is very not good.” Lance walks over to Keith. “How are you going to start the fire anyway?”

“Honestly? I was going to ask you to set your blaster to its lowest setting and just shoot it.” Keith looks back at his handiwork and arranges some of the other branches he’d brought into a tent shape.

“Yeah, no, not happening. That’s just gonna put a hole in the ground.” Lance says. 

“Figured.” Keith nods.

“Then what are you going to do now?”

“Well, I found a decent rock and I have my blades.” Keith goes back to his pile and picks up a shimmering green stone. 

“I’m scared.” Lance watches him go back to the fire pit he’d made. He pulls his Marmora blade out, striking it against the stone, and Lance gasps when it makes a bright spark. Keith smirks up at him, doing it a few more times before it catches onto the tinder he’d made. He gently blows on the embers, bringing the fire to life.

“I… I’ve only seen that in like, movies, I didn’t think that’d actually work,” Lance says. 

“I was bored alone in the desert. Grabbed a lot of survival books and read them.” Keith tells him. He carefully makes two spokes and places them on the sides of the fire and then dangles the metal container full of the river water over it. 

“How long do we have to wait?” Lance asks.

In four minutes, he’s sipping hesitantly on the water as Keith cooks a chunk of meat over the fire. He’s noticed the smoke from the fire smells a little strange, even bringing it up to Keith who grunted and shrugged it off, citing alien plants.

In about ten minutes, he can’t tell really, he’s busy giggling at everything against Keith’s side as they try to eat the meat. Keith has a pretty laugh even though he tries to smother it with his hand. Lance thinks he’s just _handsome_. Pretty laugh, pretty eyes, pretty smile. He’s got a jawline that makes him a little weak, strong shoulders and arms that he can’t stop staring at, and a body he wants to run his hands over. He thinks he might be attracted to Keith and doesn’t know why he’s never acted on it before. 

“Keith, fuck,” He snickers. “I think something was wrong with your firewood.” 

“God, yeah I think so too.” Keith looks over at him. Lance sees his eyes do something wild. 

“Your eyes.” Lance unsticks his tongue from the roof of his mouth.

“Huh?”

“They’re beautiful.” His hand cups Keith’s jaw to hold him steady as he looks into them. They’re different than normal, he knows this but doesn’t know how to really explain it. They’re almost a glowing gold, pupils blown wide open and reflecting back light in a way that should be eerie. It’s somehow the most comfortable thing he’s seen today.

“They’re like,” Lance waves his hand around, trying to convey this all to him. 

“Yeah.” Keith nods. “I get you. Yours are like,” He makes a sound. It starts a new giggle fit from them both and Lance tucks his head into Keith’s neck.

“God.” Lance sighs.

“Shiro is gonna kill us when he finds out we accidentally did space weed,” Keith says.

“Space weed, space daddio.”

|☉➖☉|

“Day four. I’m mad at Keith. We both slept outside because his stupid fire got us high off our rockers.” Lance rubs his face and grimaces. 

“I _need_ a shower. I’m greasy and my skin hates it. Also, Keith got tree sap in his hair and I haven’t told him yet. I had this like… revelation last night, though it slips my mind, and I have a feeling if I tell him about the sap he’d cut his hair.” Lance rests his head back against the ship.

“I think I might die if he does that? I don’t know why. Fuck. _Now_ is not the time to be having this crisis.” Lance runs his hand through his hair. 

“Keith’s now been trying to find alternatives to food we can eat without cooking. Otherwise, we might be kinda screwed? Because of _course,_ our Paladin armor considers the smoke to be safe enough to breathe.” He sighs.

“I think Keith’s coming back from the river now. Catch ya’ later.”

**☽*☆*☾**

Keith convinces him to go out into the trees today. Lance agrees but is still not fully comfortable with the idea of leaving the ship behind. He follows Keith’s lead, staring at the tree sap still stuck in his hair and frowning. 

“Keith?”

“Hmm?”

“You uh…” He pauses, and Keith turns to face him. 

“Yes?”

“You’ve got something in your hair.” He admits.

“I do?” Keith’s hand runs through his bangs. Lance reaches out and tugs at the strands near the back of his head that have the sap. He was not expecting the soft sound that Keith made, but apparently, neither was he. His face turns bright red and he coughs, looking away.

“You…”

“So back here?” Keith’s fingers find it. 

“Yeah.” Lance shakes his head. Keith tries to force the strands apart but the sap is like concrete, unwilling to budge. 

“Fuck.” He sighs and leaves it. “I’ll deal with it later.” 

“Are you sure?”

“Unless you want to cut it. And I’d rather we be in the pod for that. Wouldn’t want to be tracked because my hair is here.”

“I… I could try.” 

“Cool. Now see this tree?”

**☽*☆*☾**

He does cut Keith’s hair after they successfully get a few fruits from the tree they’d found. Keith passes him the Marmora knife and sits stiffly.

“You okay?” Lance asks, hair in one hand knife in the other. Keith is breathing very slow measured breaths and Lance is worried.

“It’s just weird shit, cut it already.” 

“How short?”

“I don’t know.”

“Keith?” He watches him tap his thigh anxiously. 

“You have the sharpest knife I own and you're at my back.” Keith finally says. “I _know_ you’re not going to hurt me, but some part of me is just going haywire about it okay?”

“Do you want me to _not_ cut it?”

“Just do it.”

“How much?”

“All of it, I don’t care.” Keith hisses. 

With a frown, he cuts out the sticky sap with Keith’s blade. It slices through his hair like butter and he totally gets Keith’s paranoia about it. He carefully cuts the rest of his hair to match, moving in front of him and taking a bit off the sides and bangs. Keith relaxes when he stands in front of him and relaxes further when Lance passes him back his knife. 

He runs his hand through what remains of it, it’s a bit longer than his, maybe more like Hunk’s but overall the look is very different. Lance can feel his chest tighten as he stares at Keith.

“Look at that, you have a face under all that hair.” 

“It’s weird.” He hums and looks up at Lance. 

“At least it’ll grow back out, right?” 

“Yeah.” Keith gets up and frowns at the pile of hair around him. “So glad we’re in the pod.”

“I bet.” Lance’s eyes trail along him. 

“I’m… gonna go check the traps in the river. I’ll be back,” Keith says as he quickly leaves. 

Lance grabs his recorder. 

|☉➖☉|

“Day five. We found fruit and it tastes bomb as hell. Also, Keith cut his hair. Or well, _I_ cut his hair. And I think he was either really scared about it or got turned on by it and I surprisingly don’t know which I’d prefer.” Lance starts, setting the camera down and sweeping the black hair into a pile to collect them. 

“I think… I think I might like him? My sisters always said that if you liked someone, even after they get a whack ass haircut, it’s true love. And like,” He pauses and looks at the camera. “I still think he’s kinda attractive? Um. Anyway. Not thinking about that.” He shakes his head. 

“We talked about stuff last night. I talked to him about the last time my family and I went out on vacation. It was so much fun. And it made Keith smile and laugh and _god_ I miss them so much.” He covers his face with his hand for a moment, at least until he’s sure he’s not going to cry. 

“Then Keith was telling me about his dad and how one time they were at a beach and built this sandcastle right? He said his dad was like a pro at it, made it so detailed and such. But then the tide came in and took it all away and he’d been so heartbroken, the way kids are.” Lance shakes his head.

“His dad told him not to be, that the point was to build something together more so than the finished thing.” Lance smiles. “He doesn’t usually talk about his dad a lot, or his past, so it was nice to hear him open up to me. Even over something as small as family vacations.”

|☉➖☉|

“It’s day six and I’m realizing I missed a huge opportunity to call this ‘Captain’s Log’.” Lance laughs as he walks about the cockpit. 

“So it turns out, Keith _did_ have a mild freak out about the hair thing, but he’s okay now. We uh… We built a sandcastle together. He wanted to make it tall but I kept telling him it was better for it to be wider for its defenses. So we ended up building this like, big slope?” Lance smiles as he sits in the pilot’s chair and presses a few buttons. 

“Also, washing off in the river is a terrible idea. I did it and now Keith and I both smell like fish. And not even in a good way, because none of it is dish, as they say in the Garrison.” He closes his eyes. 

“And, don’t tell anyone this. But… I think I have a crush.”

**☽*☆*☾**

Keith is sitting beside him on top of the pod. They’re watching the sunset between the trees in the distance, though they both know that it will only rise again in twenty minutes. He looks over at Keith, staring at his face in profile. The gentle slope of his nose, the curve of his cheek, his soft lips, and dark eyelashes. Keith turns to him, maybe feeling the way Lance stared at him.

“What’s up?” 

“Nothing really.” He shrugs. Keith told him that the castle finally found their distress beacon and sent a shortwave signal to the pod. They’d be picked up any moment now. He _should_ be excited but he’s not. He’s not because once they go back Keith’s going to reattach himself to Shiro’s side and Lance will be left floating around the castle, bouncing around until he’s needed again.

This _really_ wasn’t the time to find out about a crush he’d been harboring for who knows how long now.

“I think I’m going to head back in.” Lance sighs, getting up once the sun sets. 

“Lance.” Keith reaches for him. He pauses looking at Keith and there’s something unspoken lingering in his eyes and caught behind those perfect and sharp teeth. 

“Yeah?”

“...Let me know if you hear anything.” He finishes and Lance knows it’s not what he wanted to say. 

“Yeah.” He nods. He slips back in, picking up his recorder.

|☉➖☉|

“Day seven and the castle should finally be back for us any day now. Is it selfish to hope it passes us?”

**☽*☆*☾**

He makes sure to pocket his recorder as the Yellow Lion comes down. Hunk scoops the pod up and then goes to hug the pair. He pauses and wrinkles his nose.

“You both stink.” He says.

“I’m aware.” Lance sighs.

“You cut your hair?” He looks at Keith.

“Can we go home?” 

“Right! Sorry.” Hunk pats their shoulders and gets them airborne.

They are allowed to shower and then they get _real_ food. Or as real as food goo is. Hunk gives them both proper hugs now and the team is glad to see them. Shiro teases Keith about his new hair cut and he flips him off. Lance meanwhile tells Hunk and Pidge to update the catalogue on the tree they’d found.

“Why?” Pidge asks.

“It’s smoke kinda… did things.” Lance says.

“Like what?” Is Shiro’s concerned voice. Keith and Lance share a look between each other.

“You tell him.”

“Nu-uh you brought it up.” Keith shakes his head.

“What happened?” Shiro watches the two.

“...So uh. Remember how I said I’d never get high again?” Keith starts.

“ _Again_?” Lance looks over at him. “I told you it smelled weird and you _knew_?”

“Trust me, it doesn’t smell like that.” Keith looks away. Shiro rubs his forehead.

“Oh my god, did you do space weed?” Pidge gasps.

“It was an accident! We needed a fire to cook food!” 

**☽*☆*☾**

Shiro doesn’t hold it against them entirely but does give them quite a stern talking to. Allura mentions that the tree, in particular, would have never affected Alteans in that manner, and it has her confused as to what makes it bad. It led to another discussion that Keith and Lance were able to slip out of. They both snickered as they jogged out of the halls. But soon enough Lance’s face falls and Keith notices it. 

“Okay, seriously, what’s up? You’ve been off since the castle found us.” Keith asks. “We had a bonding moment, _again_ , and now you’re…” Keith waves his hand.

“I just... everything was different out there, just the two of us, and now it’s going to go back to how it was.” Lance rubs his arm.

“Lance, we’re still the same people.”

“But we were like, closer, than usual.” Lance looks at him. “Did… Did you feel that way too?” He asks. Keith chews his lip as he looks at Lance. His eyes flick around his face and finally, he sighs. 

“It did. I… I liked it. A lot.” Keith admits.

“You did?”

“Of course I did.” Keith hesitantly smiles.

“Oh.”

“...Could we -- um, Could we still be like that?”

“What about Shiro?”

“I care about my brother, sure,” He shrugs. “But I want to try… being close to you.” He admits, hand reaching out and taking Lance’s.

“Okay. Yeah.” He nods. 

“Yeah?”

“I wanna be closer to you too,” Lance admits. Keith snorts softly kissing his knuckles.

“Good.” He says.

|☉➖☉|

“Day eight. I’m back on the Castle ship as you can see,” He shows his room behind him. “Keith and I are gonna figure some things out between us, but I have a good feeling about it. I think this is going to be the last log for now. Until next time I get stranded, I guess,” He laughs. “Good night!”

**Author's Note:**

> I tried so hard to make the break for the vlogs look like a little cassette tape, but then it ended up looking like a VHS and I was okay with that and then I was checking it over on my phone and it suddenly had emojis and it broke my heart  
> So you either got the OG or you got the emoji and maybe confusion lol
> 
> Anyway, feel free to drop me a line here or over at demon-sushi at Tumblr, I do my best to respond to every comment <3


End file.
